


#57 - Someone

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [57]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: someone, Catlin.  No beta.





	#57 - Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: someone, Catlin. No beta.

"You heard Sera," whispered Catlin, by the horse pen in AG. " _Someone_ is Getting her. Someone is taking away the people she likes. And watching her all the time."

"We're still Youngers," said Florian. "There's not a lot we can do now if it's an Older." 

"We can watch and listen."

"Yes." Florian gave Horse the rest of his treats. "Let's go back and do that."

Catlin nodded and led the way back to the House, thinking hard. Florian was smart, and she was real fast for her age.

Someone was going to Get it. They'd make sure of it.


End file.
